


Ginger and Raven

by DanFanboyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentions of War Trauma, No Smut, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanboyxx/pseuds/DanFanboyxx
Summary: Ron and Harry appear to have a different chemistry than they thought... Post-war.





	

‘THE FERRET?!’ Ron exclaimed furiously, ‘HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN COULD YOU!?’ Hermione quickly got in between the two fighting best friends. ‘Ron. How would you feel when your two best friends have more attention for each other than they have for you? And Harry, give Ron a little time and space, I know Draco has changed, but he did bully Ron for the past 6 years.’ Harry glared at Ron, awaiting his reaction. Then their eyes met and Harry got lost in those hazel-colored eyes surrounded by freckles. He wondered if Ron would let him touch Ron’s freckles, Harry wondered if they would feel the same way he thought they would feel. But he quickly recovered himself and looked away, not noticing that Ron had glared into Harry’s emerald green eyes, asking himself the same questions.

  
It was that moment when Hermione realized she and Ron couldn’t be together. Ron’s heart didn’t belong to her, even though Ron loved her very much. Sometimes she hated herself for being so attentive. She always noticed things about other people before they found out about it themselves. Then again she was glad for her two best friends. Though she couldn’t settle with the idea of her two best friends dating just yet, she hoped they would eventually find out that they belonged together.  
‘Come on guys, let’s get to the portkey. I’m sure Molly would love to see us again,’ she said with joy. ‘Yeah, let’s go Ron,’ Harry said, offering Ron a hand. Ron grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. The Golden Trio grabbed the old boot.

  
Experience comes with years. They walked out of the sky, just like Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric once did at the Quidditch world tournament. As soon as they hit the ground Molly Weasley came running out of the kitchen and hugged the Trio. ‘It’s so good to have you all here again, after all, family is what matters most.’ a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek, ‘Harry, love, you look brilliant. How are you? Hermione, dear, how are your parents? You look absolutely gorgeous, Ron is one lucky guy!’ Finally she embraced her youngest son.

  
It’s been three weeks since the Trio came walking out of the sky. Ron and Hermione were having relationship issues. Even though Hermione knew Ron didn’t want to be with her anymore she refused to break up with him until he accepted who he really was. Harry on the other hand had sought comfort in Ron. Which he hadn’t found, at least not in the way he wanted to. Harry had also written letters to Draco Malfoy, and Draco had sent letters to Harry. They had mostly written, about school and their friends. What Harry didn’t know was that Draco really hoped to get to know The Three Musketeers , a name Draco liked to use to describe the Golden Trio, and not just Harry himself.

  
The Golden Trio sat at the kitchen table. All bothered by nightmares from the war, a TEMPUS charm showed it was four o’clock in the morning. ‘Did you hear that sound too, Harry?’ Ron asked, ‘I think there’s someone creeping around outside.’ Harry, occupied by his thoughts, hadn’t even heard Ron talking, let alone having heard the sound outside. Ron however did hear the sound. He suggested he and Harry have a look outside. Harry stood up and agreed to go with him, just to get his mind off the bad dream. Hermione had already fallen asleep again and the couple decided to just let her sleep.  
‘I didn’t hear anything. Are you sure Ron?’ Harry cautiously whispered: ‘Yes, very sure. But I don’t see anything, will you go with me to just walk for a while then?’ Harry’s eyes lit up: ‘Maybe. Will you talk with me for a while?’ His ginger friend agreed to that and together they walked into the fields surrounding the Burrow. It was the middle of August, so the sun had already risen a little and the chilliness went away quickly.  
‘How are you and Hermione doing? Having a little relationship problems, aren’t we?’ Harry asked. ‘Yeah, maybe a little,’ Ron said a little ashamed, ‘I’m positive we’ll work it out.’ They jumped over a ditch. Harry however didn’t manage to land on his feet. He fell into the grass and didn’t want to get up, so Ron just settled himself down. Lying next to each other Harry said: ‘Are you sure Ron? Will you work it out?’ Ron could’ve been offended by Harry’s distrust, but he wasn’t. Harry confirmed just what he was thinking. ‘Do you think Hermione and I belong with each other, Harry?’ Ron asked, his question being no more than a whisper. Harry remained quiet and got up. He still didn’t answer but instead he said: ‘Let’s walk a little more.’ The sun had now risen to its fullest and it warmed their bodies.

  
A blackbird flew over their heads and sung its song. Doing so a second bird joined in, the whistles carried far and Hermione, lying in the kitchen heard the birds too. She wondered where her two best friends were, until she looked out of the window. She saw the two of them walking in the fields, being no more than two little dots at the horizon. The brown-haired girl enchanted a piece of parchment. The little piece flew towards the horizon with a message written on it.  
I’ll make breakfast, if you guys won’t be back in time, I’ll charm it so it’ll stay fresh. Love you xxx

Harry had read it out loud and Ron smiled when Harry read the last bit. They had walked a few miles now. The sun was getting quite hot and Ron happened to know of a pool nearby. ‘Shall we go swimming?’ Ron asked Harry. Harry nodded and they headed for the pool.  
‘It has dried up.’ Harry said, noting the obvious. They had just arrived at the location where the pool was meant to be, but found nothing but a dried up hole in the ground. ‘Are we wizards or what?!’ Ron vividly said, drawing out his wand. AGUAMENTI. A spout of water came out of Ron’s wand. Harry joined him. Being the smarter wizard he yelled: ‘AQUA ERUCTO’. The lake filled up in no time. A quick FINITE INCANTATEM stopped the charms the boys were performing. They got undressed quickly, being used to being naked in front of each other then jumped into the chilly water.

  
They dived into the lake. From the outside it didn’t seem to be a big lake, but a few charms could do miracles. At least, that’s what Ginny said when she and Harry had first discovered this lake in Harry’s fourth year. At the moment Ginny and Dean were travelling through Scotland, as part of their honeymoon. They married a few months after the war. She was able to move on, while Harry had needed a little more support. They had grown apart and it wasn’t a surprise when they broke up a month after the war.  
‘Hey Harry, you wanna play a game?’ It came from across the lake where Ron had already come out of the water. Harry yelled he’d like to and swum to a little beach he didn’t remember being there the last time he went here.

  
‘I used to play this every night with Ginny, when we were younger, it’s called Would you rather… I’ll start, if that’s okay with you of course .’ Harry nodded and Ron began: ‘Would you rather kiss a toad or eat Hermione’s tomato soup?’ Harry laughed. Hermione’s the smartest witch of their generation, but her cooking skills reached to making a sandwich. ‘Kiss a toad’ he managed to tell Ron, before he burst out laughing.  
Seeing his friend laugh, Ron felt a wave of warmth run through his body. Harry’s laugh was clear and contagious, though, as a consequence of the war, not very much heard. Soon both the boys were laughing in the fields, only to be found near the Burrow. ‘Now it’s my turn, would you rather…’ Harry hesitated, ‘err, I’m not very good at this game, I guess. Would you rather have Umbridge as your granny, or go camping with Trelawny?’ Ron was surprised by this innocent question and after his answer (camping with Trelawny, because Umbridge is a true bitch) he decided to make things a little more explicit. ‘Would you rather slow dance with McGonagall in her lingerie or kiss Goyle?’  
Harry hadn’t realized this was going to be a dirty game. He answered slow dance with McGonagall. ‘Ron, would you rather wax Slughorn’s back or… fuck Rita Skeeter?’ Harry said with an evil grin. Ron laughed, a deep warm laugh, then said: ‘Err. I think we should get back to the Burrow. Hermione’s probably waiting for us.’ Harry agreed, deciding not to pressure Ron, he’d get back to that later.

  
‘Hermione, we’re back. Where’s our breakfast?’ Ron yelled through the kitchen, probably waking everyone in the house. A TEMPUS charm revealed that is was only seven o’clock. Hermione however did not answer Ron’s question and when Harry went to look for her he found her on the couch sleeping. He pulled a blanket out of a drawer and tucked her up. Ron, who had found his breakfast, had started eating. Harry and Ron sat together in silence and ate their breakfast.  
‘I really liked doing this with you Ron, we should do more things together, just like the old times.’ Ron nodded in approval, not being able to talk because his mouth was stuffed with Hermione’s pancakes. Molly came into the kitchen, her hair all messed up, and started to scold Ron for yelling through the house this early in the morning. Harry could not contain his laughter, and slowly he started to laugh. Eventually Ron and Molly joined him, not being able to resist his contagious laughter.  
‘Morning guys, Mrs. Weasley.’ Hermione yawned. ‘Hiya honey, how’re doing?’ Mrs. Weasley said. The small talk continued and Harry’s thoughts wandered off. He thought of the blackbirds he had heard singing when Ron and he lay in the fields. He listened closely and he heard them again. A song came to his mind, and instead of pushing it away, he excused himself and went outside to enjoy the still rising sun in the backyard of the Weasleys. He noticed a lot of gnomes, who were fanatically entering the garden and rebuilding their homes.

  
Harry enjoyed walking through the garden. It made him feel at peace. The little shack in the far left end of the garden caught his attention and he decided to take a look inside. Inside he found a few brooms, a broken one too, hay and dust, a lot of dust. Mr. Weasley had apparently hidden a few parts for his Ford Anglia. A backseat was covered in a giant amount of dust. He found an ukulele hidden away behind the backseat and he took it outside. Outside he sat in front of the shack, careful not to make it collapse, it didn’t seem to be a very solid shack.

  
‘Blackbirds singing in the dead of niiiight, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.’ Harry sang carelessly, knowing nobody would hear him. ‘Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.’ Just as he was about to start the chorus, he was interrupted by Ron, who just came walking out of the jungle the Weasleys called the backyard: ‘Mate, I didn’t know you could sing!’ Harry’s face turned as red as a tomato. ‘I can’t sing, Ron. Shut up.’ Ron sat down. ‘Would you sing it again if I asked you?’ he asked, casually but still insisting. Harry remained quiet, still embarrassed by his friend sneaking up on him. ‘Harry, please?’ Harry tilted his head to the right. He drowned in the brown puppy dog eyes and while Harry drowned in Ron’s eyes, Ron drowned in Harry’s. They sat there for what seemed hours, but in fact was only a few minutes. ‘Harry, sing for me. Would you please?’ Harry couldn’t deny those puppy dog eyes anything. He sung the whole sung, blushing heavily during the whole performance.  
‘That was lovely, Harry. I really enjoyed this. You should sing more often!’ Ron said, not realizing this was Harry’s soft spot. Harry felt safe behind his wand, his weapon. The ukulele didn’t make him feel safe. He felt vulnerable.

  
They decided to go back for lunch. Molly was probably worried about them for being away this long and not telling where they went. She got that way after the war, the overprotective thing.  
'Hey boys, where did you two go?' hermoine came up to the ginger and brown haired boys as they got close to the burrow. Harry quickly explained they sat in the sun behind the shack, leaving out the ukulele and the singing. Ron smiled because of that.


End file.
